Mechanos Angel
by Randalor
Summary: The dawn of a new dark age of FFVI
1. Dawn of Terror

Mechanos Angel pt.1  
  
In a large chamber, a shadow shifted. Along the walls, terminals were displaying various statistics, none of which concerned the shadow. In the center of the chamber, a table was set up near a large, cocoon-shaped metal power generator hooked up to the various terminals. Two solders pulled a man in rags onto the table and strapped him onto it. A black container lowered over the man and the solders attached the latches onto it. The shadow had seen enough. It turned and began making its way out when a loud, sick sucking sound filled the chamber as the man screamed. The shadow continued out, vowing to avenge the poor man that died by the hands of the Cult of Kefka.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Clyde sat down and looked around. It had been a while since he had seen most of the group together. The only ones who weren't among them were Strago and Gau. Gau had decided to return to the Veldt and the four men in the cave, while Strago had died a few years ago. "Thanks to the information gathered by Shad... Clyde, we can proceed to plan an assault on the "Cult of Kefka's" base," Terra began. "We'll strike the prison, laboratory, and power generator at the same time so they won't be able to hit any one group with full force." "But won't they try to defend the generator more?" Cyan asked, a look of confusion on his face. "We'll..." Terra was suddenly cut of as Clyde stood up. "That's why we'll use one group as a diversion by attacking the guard station near the prison. I'll lead that group and I'll get the prisoners while the other three are distracting the guards. Locke, Celes and Cyan, I ask for your help on this part." Cyan nodded, while Locke and Celes glanced at each other, then looked back to Clyde and nodded. "Edgar, we need you to make the explosives. Mog Sabin and I will guard you while you place the charges," Terra said. "I guess that leaves Setzer, Gogo, Umaro and me to attack the labs, hmm?" Relm said, glancing around, "What?" she said, sounding surprised at how everyone was looking at her with a surprised expression, "I'm good with a sword. My sketches won't do anything anymore, so dad started teaching me sword-fighting." Terra smiled. "Well then, Edgar, how long will it take you to make the charges?" "A week tops, we already have explosives, but the size Clyde described, I'll need much more firepower." "Well, that gives us all one week to get prepared," Terra sat down. " A week and three days, I still need to get the supplies for the charges."  
  
During the week...   
  
Clyde put the shovel aside and lifted the black chest out. He had sworn that he would never put on his assassin equipment and draw the blade Striker from it's sheath, but, he thought to himself, some promises were made to be broken and some heroes can never die in the end. He pulled a silver chain up and out from beneath his shirt. "And some magic will never die," he said softly to him self as he took the ring off the chain and put it on his finger. "I tried my best, but I left her when she was growing up. I won't leave her again," Clyde pulled the mask over his head, "but sometimes one must sacrifice there soul to save the world." Clyde turned back and began heading back to his house.  
Relm put a flower on Strago's grave. When he had died, they had made his grave next to general Leo's grave, the only imperial solder who cared about the people of the little village. She pushed on the center circle on the grave and a stone panel swung out. She reaches in and pulled out a ring exactly like her fathers. It was given to her by her mother before she died. She pushed the panel back into place and she turned and headed back to her home, a house right by her fathers.  
  
Terra reached up and took down the sword from above the fireplace. She drew it from the sheath and swung it around a bit, getting adjusted to the blade once more. It had lost it's magic a long time ago, but it was still the sharpest sword and never needed sharpening. She touched the crystal shard held around her neck by a diamond chain. It was the only memento she had of her father, a spirit beast called Maudin. Even thou the three goddesses had perished, Terra still had some control over her spirit beast half and her fire magic. Just then Sabin entered and hugged her, nearly lifting her off the ground as well. She put the sword back into it's sheath and put it on top of her armor,  
  
Mog took a last look at Narsh. He was waiting for Umaro. He remembered how the village was abandoned after the collapse of the world, and how he didn't know where his friends had gone. They slowly returned after the ice dragon died and how the village slowly became prosperous once more. He sat down in the snow. He didn't mind, seeing how his fur was thick enough to protect him from the cold. He began humming to himself as Umaro finally got to the entrance of town and picked Mog up. "Let's go, Kupo," Mog said, pointing to the airship, and the man standing on the deck, slowly brining the airship down to the ground.  
  
Edgar looked down at the device on the table. He still couldn't believe how powerful his devices could be. The field test for the first charge turned the patch of sand into glass, something he had never done with his explosives before. He shook his head and slowly began to smile, connecting the wires while he did so.   
  
End of part one  
  



	2. Prison Break

Prison Break   
Mechanos Angel Part 2  
  
Shadow moved silently in the darkness. The others were preparing to attack the guard station and get him enough time to free the prisoners. He didn't know how long he had until they started and he wanted to cover as much ground as possible. Shadow prepared to run when he saw a solder run past, but instead watched as the solder stopped at one of the guard posts. Luckily, they weren't paying attention when Shadow went by, or else the guards would have been all over him by now. Shadow watched them exchange a few words, and the solder ran back the way he came. Shadow continued on, and almost bolted when the alarms went, but instead pressed himself to the wall as the guards ran past. When the hall cleared, Shadow ran towards the prison, praying there wouldn't be any guards.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Locke looked at all the guards streaming into the station. "Cyan, barricade the door anyway you can," Celes yelled out. A loud clang filled the station, as the steel security door rolled into place and sealed itself into place. "Will this do?" Cyan called back to Celes, and leaped over one solders blade and kicked him in the face. I hope we bought enough time for them all, Locke thought.  
  
Back at the prison...  
  
Shadow slowly opened the door and looked around. The cells were along one wall, and most of the prisoners were asleep. One guard was left after the alarm went. Shadow crept up behind him and drew his blade. Shadow leapt forwards, placed a hand on the man's mouth and quickly slit the mans throat. Shadow grabbed the key and tossed the corpse aside. He freed the prisoners and tolled them, "Go down the tunnel and head right. Don't worry about me, I'll get you enough time to escape." Shadow turned and hurried towards the guard station, praying his friends were all right.  
  
The Guard station...  
  
Cyan's katana went spinning into the air as he was knocked down. The guard lifted his sword and Cyan winced, anticipation the cold sting of the blade, but instead felt a warm, sticky fluid splatter across his face. He opened his eyes to see Shadow tossing a corpse aside, his blade covered in blood, the glint of death in his eyes. "Cyan, are you all right?" Shadow asked. "Aye, but Locke is worse for wear," Cyan said. "Celes, can you get Locke out of here? Cyan and I will continue on to the main chamber." Shadow turned, picked up Cyan's katana, tossed it back to him and hurried on to the main chamber.  
  
End of Part 2   



	3. Discoveries

Discoveries  
  
Setzer pushed open the door cautiously and peered into the lab. None of the scientists paid him any attention. Some of them were reading, others were talking or playing cards. Setzer turned and signaled to Relm. On the count of three, Setzer and Relm burst into the lab. The knocked out the scientists and bound and gagged them. "Relm, look around and try to figure out what they were doing here," Setzer said, turning to a terminal. "Setzer, what's a... Mechanos... Angel?' Relm asked. "What's it say?" "Project Mechanos Angel. Started year of ruin 3... Setzer, look at this. According to this, Kefka's... DNA was used as the "brain" of this thing. It was started a day after we beat him. It says that the only reason it was never activated was because they never had enough power... whatever that means."  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
The scientist closed the door silently behind him. He didn't want to disturb the others while they thought of ways to get the angel out of the cave. The angel was originally supposed to be shot out through a tube in the ceiling by explosives, but they couldn't devise of an explosive strong enough. It was far too big to pull out through the tunnels, and it weighed to much to be lifted out with ropes or chains. No magic existed, since the goddesses were destroyed and lord Kefka was killed. Suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth and a voice spoke in his ear. "if you value your life and the lives of your scientist friends in there, you'll tell me everything I want to know about this base." The scientist turned and saw a suit and cape made out of bright colors. Behind the man, a giant beast stood growling softly. The scientist nodded. "This facility is a research center. We don't really know much about the experiment that went on here, just that we had to devise a method of getting out of the caves. The angel is to big to drag out, so we have to figure out how to get it out through the roof." "Angel?" the man asked. "Yes, that giant metal capsule in the main research chamber... oh, never mind. We can't get it out anyways, so it's as good as scrap metal. Perhaps if we just started over, it would be easier." The scientist shook his head. "Oh, no. Umaro, we have to stop Edgar from setting the explosives." The man turned and rushed down the tunnels, the monster following close behind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Relm rushed towards the central chamber and almost plowed into Gogo. "Relm, that thing that Edgar is going to blow up isn't a power generator but some sort of machine." They turned and hurried down the hall, Relm explaining everything she found out in the lab.  
  
End part 3 of the Mechanos Angel saga  



	4. Devistation

Devastation  
  
Edgar fired off a clip from his crossbow than tossed it aside. He knew his sword would have been better, but he didn't want to be swarmed so early in battle. Drawing his sword and attacking the closest solder, he shouted "There's too many of them."  
Terra, from somewhere in the chamber, called out "I heard fighting from the guard station."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shadow ran down the tunnel towards the fighting. "I thought there were less guards in the station than who I saw in the tunnels," Shadow called to Cyan. He burst into the chamber and immediately stabbed a solder in the back. Cyan leaped into battle and immediately preformed Quadra slam, removing four solders from the fighting. Cyan saw a white ball burst from a patch of solders who had just fallen into a pit that had just opened. He began forcing the solders towards it, while signaling for Terra to do the same. Mog began dancing again, and chunks of the cavern fell onto the solders and blocking the passages from the cavern. He jumped up and bounced off a solder's helmet towards the back of the cave and the shadow making it's way to the back of the cave.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Setzer looked back at the group. "It's no good, This tunnel's blocked. We'll have to go around the long way. I just hope we get to them in time."  
  
Back at the chamber...   
  
Shadow reached the door just as a white ball bounced near his feet. "I'm here to help, Kupo." Shadow looked back at the fighting then turned back to Mog, "Alright. Their boss should be in here." Shadow pushed open the door and found another battle raging on. "So that's where the prisoners went," Shadow said smiling, "Mog, help the prisoners, I'm going after their leader." Shadow quickly spotted the leader, his blood-red uniform standing out against the dark brown walls. Shadow placed a hand around his mouth and placed his dagger to the man's throat and whispered, "I am the angel of death, no one stops me, solders, royalty and even gods fall before me, and unfortunately, You must die." Shadow slid the dagger quickly and looked at the corpse, "And that was for my friends." He turned back to the prisoners and lead them back to the fight.  
  
Back in the main chamber...  
  
Cyan was knocked back against a switch and a hole in the roof opened, the sunlight reflecting off Cyan's blade, blinding his foe. Cyan lunged, his sword burying itself deep into his opponents chest. He looked around and smiled. The last of the prisoners were being herded out of the chamber by Shadow and Mog, Terra and Sabin were finishing off the solders and Edgar was setting the explosives beneath the capsule. He turned and ran towards the exit.  
  
A little while later...   
  
Relm rushed towards the chamber alone, the others going back to get the Falcon ready for take-off. She was nearly trampled by a large group of prisoners followed by Mog and Shadow. "Shadow, we have to stop Edgar from setting the explosives," Relm started to say. "Relm, we don't have time for this," Shadow said, seeing the others run past, "And we have to go now," he pulled her behind him, ignoring her cries.  
  
A little while later, an explosion rocked the remains of the tower, flames leaping into the air, and a capsule fling in the air, burst open, revealing a large, bronze machine, the Mechanos Angel.  



	5. When Angels Fall

When Angels Fall  
  
The airship lifted off, debris from the explosion scattered around it. Nobody noticed the capsule until a loud cracking sound filled the air and the remains of the capsule raining down.  
  
A dull, red light slowly appeared, and the machine gazed around itself slowly. It looked at it's own hand and asked, "Who am I?" Suddenly, all the thoughts and memories of Kefka came to him. "Yes... that's right, I am Kefka, God of this pitiful world. This mechanical body is perfect for me to rule once again." He pointed his hand at a forest and a white beam shot out and destroyed the forest in a bright flash of light. He heard a loud screech and gazed down at a ship far below him, and the small pink being on it.  
  
Sabin rushed to Terra's side. "Terra, your... you're an esper again!" Shadow's gaze drifted upwards. "Relm... was that what you wanted to tell me about? Is that...Kefka? Because if it is... we are in a lot of trouble." Shadow lifted his hands and began to chant, a small ball of fire beginning to form, Relm already beginning to sketch it. "Relm, stop that," Edgar shouted, "You don't know what that will do!" Celes chanted for a few moments then pointed her hand at the machine, "Ice 3." A spear of ice formed and shot out, freezing the air around it. The spear smashed into the machine, but nothing happened. She fell to her knees and shook her head.  
  
He turned and gazed down at where the ice had come from. "So these puny mortals want to challenge me? Fine, I shall match them blow for blow until they are crushed. Fire 3!" He watched the sphere smash into the hull of the ship and turned his attention elsewhere.  
  
Cyan saw the blast coming and chanted, "Shell!" A green sphere overlapped the ship for a second, then the flame hit, rocking the ship and knowing everyone down. Terra leaped up into the air and rushed at the machine.  
  
He saw the pink thing leap up and charge at him. It was nothing more than a fly to him. He spread his metallic wings to their full extent and turned to a ton just north of the tower. "Now you shall se the brink of my power," And saying that, he put his hands close together, a white light forming between them. He brought his hands together, the light shooting out. A bright flash of light, then a giant crater stood where just a second ago, the town was, and quickly filling with water. He heard a voice call out "What kind of monster are you?" He gazed down at the ship and replied, "I am the Mechanos Angel... no, I am Kefka... God of these worthless mortals. Bow before me and you may survive." He turned away from the airship and felt a tingling across his back as lightning hit him. He turned back to the ship, annoyed that someone would challenge his might. "For that you shall all perish. Ultima!"  
  
An explosion formed in the sky, the shockwave ripping across the deck of the airship, hitting everyone with pure magic. Shadow, his arms crossed in front of his face, tripped over a rope and rolled down the stairs. Relm's sword went flying out of her hands, almost hitting Mog, whose spear was stabbed into the boards.  
  
After the shockwave subsided, Relm lifted her head and looked around. Everyone was unconscious... or dead. She picked up her sword and put it back into its sheath. She picked up her sketch pad and began to draw.  
  
He slowly looked around, taking in everything that had changed while he was gone. A few new villages, some small cities. Nothing that truly interested him. Suddenly, an explosion hit him across the back, strong enough to damage some of his components, nothing truly vital though. He turned and saw another machine flying there... no... it was the same one. He lashed out and tore a hole through the center of it. It began to collapse on itself. He grasped it firmly and ripped it in half. "Paper? How can this be made out of paper?" He turned back to the airship and saw a girl standing there, a sketch pad in one hand. He swept down and knocked her overboard. He heard a scream, but ignored it.  
  
Shadow struggled to the top of the stairs just as Relm was knocked overboard. He grabbed the rope and tied a dagger to it. He tossed it down to Relm. The line slackened for a second, then went taut. He turned and looked up at the machine. He whispered softly, then raised his hand and called out "Holy!" The sky brightened as small spheres of light filled the air and began to swarm around the machine, then began flying into it.  
  
He saw the light circling around him, and felt small explosions on the steel. He turned back to the airship, wondering who still dared to challenge him. He saw a man, dressed in pure black. Something in him feared this man, but a larger part felt only felt hate. He gazed at the man, wondering who this person was, until asking "Who are you?"  
  
Shadow walked forward, his gazed locked on the machine. "I am the Angel of death. Everything that has a beginning has an end. You call yourself a god, yet even gods have fallen before me. You were once a human who toyed with the power of the goddesses but paid the price. You may have a new body, but that will also fall and you shall perish once again." Then, chanting the ancient words, Shadow raised his hand and called out, "Meteo!" Dark clouds quickly formed, black lightning crackling between them. The sky glowed red as the large rocks rained down on the machine. Shadow chanted again, and pointed a hand to the machine, "Flair!" The metal of the machine glowed bright red as the spheres of fire swarmed into it, then quickly flew out of it. Steam rose from the metal as it quickly changed back to it's original color. "Do you think your puny little attacks can harm me? You can't damage me even with your most powerful spells, so just give up," and saying this, the machine shot a sphere of fire at the ship. Shadow quickly killed the flames using Ice, then began chanting again. He raised both hands to the air and called out "Stop!" A bright flash, and for a moment, the machine appeared to stop, but quickly began moving again. "Do you think you can stop me so easily?" the machine asked, raising both hands above his head. Another white sphere began to form, and he shot it at the ship. Shadow slipped on the memento ring, and leaped n front of the blast, taking all the damage. He fell back on the deck and wiped at the blood at the corner of his mouth. A bolt of lightning shot out from the machine and knocked Shadow down.  
  
Kefka turned away from the ship and saw a small farming village. He shot out again, destroying the town and farms in a sphere of fire. In a moment, a giant crater remained where the town once stood. He turned to the fleeing prisoners and fired off smaller spheres. One by one the prisoners fell, there skin burning.  
  
Relm finished climbing aboard the airship and looked around. "This worked once, it might work again." She took out her sketchpad and began to draw.  
  
Kefka continued his wave of destruction, blasts of energy destroying trees and crops. Suddenly, another blast of energy slammed into him. He turned and saw another copy of himself, which was quickly disposed of, then he turned back to the airship. "Why do you continue to annoy me? I shall finish you off once and for all. Doom!"  
  
Shadow lifted his head and saw a dark shadow pass over Relm as she fell to the deck. "It ends now. Too many people have had to suffer because of Kefka, and any machine that destroys without mercy must be destroyed." Saying this, Shadow began chanting, his hands clasped together. "Vanish!" Dark shadows fell across the machine, which quickly faded away. Shadow chanted one last spell and gazed up at the machine. "X-Zone!" A giant tear formed in the sky, then closed as everything around it was sucked in. Shadow looked across the deck into the devastated landscape and shook his head. "Why must everyone perish because of this? Why did Kefka strive for such power?" He chanted and looked around "Life!" Shafts of light broke through the clouds of smoke and one by one, the party stirred. Shadow looked around one last time then leapt over the side and climbed down the chain. He turned back to the airship, then ran towards the tower remains.  
  
The man lifted his head and looked around. The others were not going to like this, he thought. He climbed out of the hole and wiped the dust off his uniform. Suddenly, a dagger landed at his feet. He looked up and saw a man clad in pure black standing over him. "Tell your leader that the Angel of Death is coming for him, and no matter what, he will die." After hearing this, the man turned and ran away from the tower, and the strange man dressed in black.  
  
Several weeks later...  
  
Terra lifted the monster carefully and called to Sabin, "Another one." Sabin rushed over to Terra and said, "Hard to believe, ever since magic was brought back into this world, espers have begun to appear more and more frequently. Soon you'll have to open the sealed cave once again, Edgar's little haven for them is filling up pretty fast." Terra looked at the monster and stated the long trek back to Figaro castle, and the haven for espers.   



End file.
